


Perfect Distraction

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Love, Marvel - Freeform, reader - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Both broken in their own little way; The reader was just supposed to be another person that Tony saved from danger but when she ended up in hospital; he felt guilty. Now two years on, the two of them are in a relationship that is until Marriage and Babies are brought to the table.
Relationships: lovers - Relationship





	Perfect Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: pregnancy and mention of abortion.

Everybody thought they knew the man who dubbed himself as IronMan. Everybody thought he was just another genius billionaire philanthropist; they used to dub him as the genius billionaire philanthropist playboy that was until he changed his womanising ways.

He had met a gorgeous female who had stolen his arc reactor shaped heart. He had found fallen for her by accident ;she as just supposed to be another face in the crowd that he saved but little did he know that he would be by her side while she stayed in the hospital. At first, he felt guilty that she had gotten hurt in way of danger but each day he had grown to wanting to care for her.

He had a soft spot for caring for people; it was his weakness, throwing money at whoever needed it, caring for those close to them even noticing details that people wouldn’t normally notice.

When she was on the road to recovery; he allowed her to stay at his home while the construction went on to fully demolish and rebuild her home. He made sure she felt like she was at home.

That was two years ago.

She looked at the empty space next to her on the bed and sighed. This was normal, she was used to working up without him by her side; she had consistently tried to get him to talk about anything that rattled in his mind from the minor things about his coffee to the major things from the aliens his fought but any chance she tried to get him to open up, it would result in Tony Stark having a panic attack. She knew better to keep pushing him instead she consoled him, but he pushed her way, she did try again days later, again asking about the minor things that rattled in his head.

Tony knew what she did and at first, he kept telling her to zip it but now he didn’t mind. He would always say something meaningless usually about the way she prepared his food or the way the coffee maker fritzed each time she used it.

She pulled one of Tony’s shirts over her body before wondering down the halls; She knew where he’d be. It was the same place, he’d always be.

She pushed open the door to the lab and saw him bent over his latest ironman project. She watched as he fiddled with whatever object was in his hands. She worried about him and always worried about him.

“Sorry, did I wake you?” Tony asked without looking up from his distraction.

“No” She carefully walked closer to him; She sat down next to him trying to understand what he was working on.

Tony looked up; He looked as if he hadn’t slept in several days. That wasn’t new. She had learnt that pretty quickly when she moved into Tony’s home. “What time is it?” He asked.

She looked at the watch on his wrist before looking up at him “1 am”

Tony looked at his watch; he couldn’t even remember putting it on before looking back up at the girl he loved.

“You know, I’m not going to force you to come back to bed, but it is pretty cold on your side” She smirked a little.

Tony put down the tool that was in his hand before lifting her up from the chair, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him “Your my perfect distraction.” He kissed her lips before leaning his head against her chest.

She placed her hands on the back of his head and leaned down kissing his hair. Their relationship wasn’t like any other normal relationship. They were both broken in their own ways but, yet they managed to make it work.

“How about we go upstairs, and I make you a coffee” She sighed as she looked at the three empty coffee mugs sitting on the work bench.

“Just coffee?” Tony looked up at her

“Depends how you play your cards” She smirked before pulling away from him.

Tony bit his lower lip as he watched her sway out of the lab; he loved watching the way his shirt barely covered her underwear, he loved the way she playfully teased him with her body.

= = =

She looked at the box that Tony had handed her.

“I want you to wear whatever is in this, tonight” He instructed her. He very rarely ordered her to do something and when he did it was usually for the benefit of making sure she was safe.

She placed the large box on the bed and took off the lid, pulling back the tissue paper revealing a red dress. She looked up at Tony “Why?”

Tony shrugged a little. She questioned everything he did for her; she loved it, but she always questioned.

She carefully lifted the red dress from the box; she pressed the dress against her body, tilting her head down slightly to look at how it was. Tony loved spoiling her with the latest fashion or with jewellery, neither which she took interest in but loved the gifts either way.

= = =

Tony held her hand as he lead her through the restaurant doors. He had convinced the restaurant to book out the entire restaurant just for him and his date. They complied, Tony had this idea that he wanted to put into action and he had tried his best to keep the secret from her. Though it was quite easy considering she never pressed Tony to reveal his cards.

He reached out his hand as he helped her out of the car. She was used to fancy dates with Tony, it’s usually the times that she wore the expensive gifts that he brought her. He lead her through the doors of the restaurant.

“Mr Stark” Spoke the restaurant manager. The manager lead Tony and his date to a table in the middle of the restaurant.

Tony held out the chair for his gorgeous date before taking his own seat across from hers.

The manager opened up a bottle of wine before pouring it into two glasses for the Starks.

“Thank you” Tony smiled at the manager; The manager headed towards to the kitchen to check out the meals and the staff for the night.

Her eyes scanned the restaurant they were at; She had never been to a quiet empty restaurant before. Normally they had date night at home and Tony usually put his busy mind on pause for a few hours just for her.

“I thought I’d do something different for our anniversary” Tony noticed her uneasiness.

“You really didn’t have to” She looked up at him.

\- - -

They had gotten through their first meal; Her glass of wine had sat untouched since the manager had poured it, instead she drank from the glass of water she had asked for.

Tony looked distracted as he watched his date “You know I love you” He muttered.

She nodded “And I love you”

Tony stood up from his chair before standing next to her; he got down on one knee. She watched as he pulled a small ring box out of his jacket pocket.

“Tony?” She asked; She had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask, and she was scared. They had never discussed marriage, they hadn’t even discussed a future with each other. They were taking it one day at a time and had been since the day they started dating. They never knew what the future held for the two of them, but they certainly knew that they weren’t ready to rush into anything.

It had taken a year before Tony had the guts to ask her out on a date; it had taken him six months after that to allow her to share his bed.

“I had this whole speech planned out, I went over it and over it for days” Tony looked at the box in his hand “It was going to start off with saying how much I love you, how much I love you being with me, how much I’m glad that you came into my life, how much you mean to me.” He looked up at her “Than it was going to go with how much I didn’t want you to leave, how much I didn’t want to go without seeing you wake up next to you” He laughed a little “Well,” They both knew he barely slept next to her instead sleeping with her. “But those words seem to be lost on me at this present moment”

She bit her lower lip as she listen to Tony fumble with his words.

“I love you and I know we’ve never talked marriage. I know we’ve never talked of our future together but ….” He trailed off as he opened the ring box “Y/N, will you say yes to being Mrs Stark?”

She looked down at the diamond ring that sat perfectly in the small box. She wanted to say no, she did love Tony but marriage? Marriage wasn’t something that she had ever dreamt off “I’m pregnant” She scrunched up her face as she closed her eyes. She had just said that, she hadn’t said yes or no.She had just said that I’m pregnant. That wasn’t the right answer to give.

Tony was speechless.

She carefully opened her eyes seeing him looking stunned.

“Those weren’t the words I was looking for” Tony finally managed to say after five minutes. He was still trying to process those words. Daddy Stark!? That wasn’t something he had ever planned on being called. He had a screwed-up childhood and doubted that he would ever make it as father of the year let alone being a dad, he didn’t want to be like his father. Tony sat back down in his seat as he tried to process everything.

The manager took that as the cue to bring out desert and placed one plate down with a chocolate cake in the shape of heart placed in the middle of the plate with the word she said yes written in strawberry flavoured sauce.

She looked at the cake and felt a pang of guilt; Tony looked up at the manager.

= = =

The drive home had been unfortunately quiet; Tony didn’t dare touch her, she didn’t dare to look at him.

The minute they got home; she rushed up to her bedroom, locking herself in the room. Tony had thrown his car keys on across the garage. The night that was supposed to be romantic had quickly distanced both of them.

He took the ring box out of his jacket; He shook his head softly as he dumped it next to Dum-E

\- - -

She laid back in her bed; her hands over her stomach. This was a secret that she had been hiding from Tony for two months. She had found out she was pregnant weeks after Tony’s welcome back home sex;she wanted to tell him the day she found out but than he got called away to fight alongside the other avengers. Tony had only been home for a few weeks, but this time was different, Tony didn’t want the usual welcome home baby heated night instead he had pushed her away and kept tinkering with his toys in his lab. She had spent time sleeping alone and processing her thoughts, she had debated with herself on whether she should keep the baby. She had agreed with herself to keep it.

At first it was her own selfish reasons, why not use him if the relationship goes south than she had a pawn to use but than as the weeks went pass, she realised that the baby wasn’t a piece in a game and wanted Tony to be part of the child’s life. She hadn’t expected him to propose to her tonight, she hadn’t expected to tell him tonight. She had expected to tell him in a cheesy manner with using Dum-E as her help for a baby surprise.

She looked over at the closed bedroom door as she heard a faint knock against it; she ignored it.Tony leaned his forehead against the door as he sighed; he wasn’t surprised that she wasn’t answering “I’m sorry” He said softly.

She pulled the blanket over her body and adjusted her posture to lay on her side as she ignored him. She couldn’t think of what to say to him; not tonight.

“I’m sorry,Y/N” Tony repeated adding her name this time.

= = =

She was sitting down at the kitchen table; She swirled her spoon in the bowl of cereal she was too distracted to eat.

Tony leaned against the kitchen bench as the coffee maker began to make his first coffee for the day; He had spent the night leaning against her bedroom door, he had spent the waiting for any sign for her. When she left her bedroom that was Tony’s cue to make himself at least somewhat presentable for the day; His attention was kept on her as he waited for his coffee. “Are you sure it’s mine?” Tony asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

She slammed her spoon down on the kitchen table and looked up at Tony “You’re the only person I’ve slept with in the past two years.”

Tony lowered his head “Sorry” he mumbled “How far along?”

“Two months.” She watched him carefully as he looked up at her.

Two months. He remembered that night; the last time the two of them had physical sexual contact with the two of them; the way her body felt underneath his, the way she called out his name. He loved that night, he missed nights like those.

“So, I’m going to be a dad” Tony shifted his arms away from his chest as the coffee maker finished; he looked at the now full coffee mug.

“And I’m going to be a wife” She dipped her spoon into her cereal before taking a mouthful.

Tony had almost lost the ability to pick up his mug as he spun around to face her “You serious!?” He beamed.

She nodded. Tony ignored his mug as he raced over to her; he picked her up from the chair lifting her up on her toes causing her to bump the bowl of cereal over the table’s edge. He pressed his lips against hers.

“Tony” She laughed a little.

= = =

Though the world knew who she was; she was the girl that Tony Stark had saved, they didn’t know who she was officially to Tony. She had worn the engagement ring since the day she had said yes while he quickly began work on turning the guest room into a nursery.

Neither of them wanted to know the sex of the baby instead they just wanted to know if it was healthy. Tony had brought countless baby books and kept countless pregnancy programs opened on his devices.

She was now six months along and a bump was clearly visible; She was attempting to plan their wedding without Tony’s help, he’d rather care about the pregnancy and their soon to be three family, but she wanted to distract herself with other important matters.

Tony had pulled back on his IronMan alter ego, he had pulled back on his time with the Avengers and Shield. He didn’t need to tell them why instead just saying that he had more important things to worry about.

She never asked Tony to give up anything and she wasn’t begging him too. She was never going to make Tony choose between his hero career and his family but that thought did itch at the back of her mind.

She made her way up to the nursery that Tony was in the middle of renovating; he hadn’t allowed her to do any work in the room after he had found out that the minute a woman found out she was pregnant that she needed to step back from any heavy duties; she wasn’t even allowed to touch a paint brush. She looked at the folder in her arms as she leaned against the nursery door, the room had certainly changed in a few short weeks from going to a room that was suitable for any guest of any age to a room that had a new coat of paint, with images of the avengers painted on the walls.

“ ‘Ey what have I said? You’re not allowed to be in here.” Tony placed the paint brush down over the paint buckets edge.

She looked up at Tony and raised her eyebrow “I’m not actually in the room, Ton’s”

“But you are within breathing distance, paint fumes are bad for the baby” He stepped closer to her before kissing her lips.

“And I’m pretty sure the taste of paint is bad for the baby too” She joked as she saw the few paint splatters over visible parts of Tony’s body.

Tony rolled his eyes before looking at the folder in her arms “I don’t know why your worried about the wedding told you,we can put that on hold”

She sighed “I know” She opened up the folder before she had a chance to speak, she felt a kick from the baby and smiled; she grabbed Tony’s hands and placed them on her bump. They had been feeling movements of the baby for a while now and each time there was a felt movement, she would insist that Tony felt them too.

= = =

She was days away from giving birth; Days away from the date the doctor had told her. The nursery was finished while the wedding plans remained unfinished. She leaned back in the lounge; she hated being pregnant. The pain, the swelling, the consistent exhaustion.

Tony had tried his hardest to make sure his princess was comfortable, he had made sure he was there at her beck and call. He carefully rested his head against her stomach as he listened to the sounds from inside her stomach; he could listen to those all day, he loved when they relaxed together, and he could just listen to the sounds of the unborn baby all day.

He had read in one of the countless pregnancy articles that he read that music changed the way the baby thought and regularly played classical music for the baby.

She closed her eyes as she leaned her head back on the lounge arm. She hated the music that was consistently on repeat. She would kill to listen to anything else, she wouldn’t even care if she heard let it go on repeat, it would be better than the same old classical albums that Tony had been playing since the day he found out that he was going to be a dad.

\- - -

“Tony, it’s been a week! I want this baby out now!” She screamed at him.

“But Y/N the baby books say, sometimes this happens” He tried to calm her down as she paced back and forth in the lounge room.

“I don’t care what the books say!” She screamed at him; her hands placed on the arch of her back. “This baby needs to come out, NOW!” She froze as she looked at Tony.

“Babe?” Tony noticed the way she had paused.

“Something’s not right…” She panicked.

“Okay, hospital.” He said calmly before helping her down to one of his countless cars; he helped her into the passenger seat before racing back up the stairs to grab her labour bag before running back down to the car. He drove the car out of the garage before weaving in and out of traffic to the hospital.

“You do realise that these cars won’t be fit for the baby, right” She looked at him as she tried to control her breathing. She had been telling him that for months but, yet he didn’t care to add a family car to the mix.

“It’s fine.” He looked at her for a second before putting his eyes back on the road.

\- - - 

She squeezed Tony’s hand tightly as she began to push. He listened to her labour screams of pain, he listened to her call him every name under the sun, he listened to her blame him for this.

The doctor and nurses in the room had heard it all before; they weren’t phased as they concentrated on the birth.

It took twenty minutes of screaming, it took twenty minutes of blaming Tony, it took twenty minutes on her squeezing onto Tony’s now numb hands before they heard the cries of their newborn baby.

She quickly let go of Tony’s hand, the two of them had tears of joy rolling down their cheeks, the two of them were left speechless as the nurse wrapped the baby up in a sheet before handing the now calm baby over to Y/N.

She looked up at Tony “I guess I can’t blame you now” She smirked.

Tony laughed a little as he looked at the baby.

= = =

She had been in the hospital for three days; Tony had become smitten with the baby that he was refusing to let the little bundle be left alone, if a nurse wanted to take the baby away to let the mother rest. Tony would gladly follow the nurse and sit in the hospital nursery with his little ray of sunshine.

Three days the baby had been without a name; They had spent the pregnancy trying to come up with one but since they didn’t know the gender it was a little harder to bit a short list of names. Tony carefully ran his index finger down the cheek of his sleeping newborn.

“Have you and y/n come up with a name yet?” asked the nurse as she checked on the babies in the nursery.

Tony shook his head “No, not yet” he sighed “Is it normal for the baby not to have a name?”

The nurse nodded her head “Defaintly, though usually by the time the mother and baby leave the hospital, the bub has been named.”

The baby and mother had two more days left before they had to leave the hospital than it was up to the two new parents to figure out things from there.

\- - -

Tony carried his bundle of joy in his arms as he walked back to Y/N ‘s private room; He was surprised to see a priest standing in the room.

“Ahh,so you must be Mr Stark” The priest went to reach out his hand; Tony carefully balance the baby in his arms as he shook the priest’s hand.

“And you are?” He carefully held the baby tight in his arms before turning his attention to Y/N who had just walked out of the bathroom wearing a wedding dress. She looked up at Tony “Really? Here?”

She nodded her head “Why not? We don’t need to go fancy, Tony. We just need you and me and the priest. Plus, our little boy”

\- - - 

“Do you Y/N Y/L/N take Anthony Edward Stark to be your husband” The priest asked who was now carefully holding the baby boy in his arms as he did the makeshift wedding ceremony.

She looked at Tony “I do” She slipped his ring onto his finger. She was just glad that Tony had kept the wedding rings safely on him, she was actually surprised when he pulled them out of his inner jacket pocket considering this was spontaneous.

“Do you Anthony Edward Stark take Y/N Y/L/N to be your wife” The priest now asked Tony.

Tony looked at his soon to be wife and smiled “I do” he said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

“Without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife”

Tony wrapped his arms around the neck of his bride while his bride wrapped her arms around the waist of her husband; They passionately kissed in front of the small gathering of hospital staff. It took a few minutes before they pulled away from each other; The priest reached out for the newly weds to grab their son; Tony bundled his son in his arms.

“What’s your name?” Tony asked the priest.

Y/N seemed confused as she listened.

“Peter” He replied.

Tony looked at his wife than at his son “Let’s call him Peter Benjamin”

His bride nodded “Peter Benjamin Stark.”

Tony kissed the lips of his bride before she gently pressed her lips to the forehead of her newly named son.


End file.
